Family
by Aziza Maye
Summary: What if things had been slightly different from the beginning? This will start at the same place as the series with a few changes along the way. Pairings later in the story no Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters but I do own the characters that I have created.

What if things had gone just a little different in the Winchester's life. This is just one of many ways that things could have gone. Please let me know what you think. I will be trying to update the story as I get each chapter finished.

_**With every choice we make there are thousands of others not taken. What if the path you are on is not the one you were supposed to take? Can you change your destiny? Can you change your future? Only if you can change your past.**_

**Four & Six Months**

John cradled his youngest son in his arms as he sat on the back of his car. Dean scooted closer laying his head on John's arm. A policeman walked past glancing at him and shaking his head slightly. John looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. The officer quickly walked away not saying anything.

"Mr. Winchester" John turned to face the fire chief. "It has been determined that the cause of the fire was some bad wiring in the wall." John only nodded. "The rest of the house seems fine but it would be best to wait a few days, just to be on the safe side. Is there someone you can stay with for a few days?"

"I'll find a place." John's voice was raspy from the smoke and non use.

The fire chief just nodded and walked away. John carried Sam around and placed him in the backseat of the Impala. He then went back and picked Dean up hugging him tight before placing him in the backseat.

John turned and watched the smoke circle around the roof of his home.

"You don't believe him do you?"

John turned toward the voice and saw a fireman standing beside him. John wandered when he had walked up but just shrugged. "Believe what?"

"That it was bad wiring."

John looked back at his house. "What else could it have been?"

The man sighed. "You are a smart man John. You know there is no way it could have been just bad wiring." John looked back at the man in shock. "Bad wires wouldn't have pinned your wife to the ceiling. Nothing natural could have done that."

John placed himself between the man and his sons in the backseat. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man held his hands up and took a step back. "I'm just here to help you answer some questions. Try and help you get through the next few days."

"Why should I trust you?"

The man laughed. "I don't want you to trust me. The only people in this world that you should ever trust are your family."

"Okay then why are you helping me?"

"I have my reasons."

John thought about it a moment before nodding. "Okay fine so tell me what just happened to my wife?"

"You really don't mess around do you?" The man crossed his arms. "Fine your wife was just killed by a demon. And before you ask I'm not going to tell you why she was killed, that you will have to learn on your own. But I will teach you how to hunt it down, it and many other things."

John looked back at the house. Thoughts of carrying Mary over the threshold the day they signed the papers. The night they carried Dean so carefully into the house for the first time. And four years later when Mary walked in with Sam in her arms and the sound of Dean begging to hold his baby brother. This was supposed to be the happiest place ever, their home. Now it was all gone and deep down John knew it had nothing to do with the wiring. He looked back at the man. "I'm not saying I believe you but I will listen to you."

The man smiled. "Sounds good to me." He turned to leave but stopped and faced John. "Always remember this one very important thing John Winchester. Never keep secrets from your sons. The three of you are only strong together. I will contact you tomorrow and start your training."

"You haven't even bothered to tell me your name." John said.

"You can call me Thor" The man said smiling. "I will contact you tomorrow."

John watched the man walk away wandering what he had just gotten his self into. Glancing into the backseat he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his two boys cuddled together asleep. Sliding in behind the wheel John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What was he going to do now?

John jerked slightly when there was a light tap on his shoulder. He turned slightly and looked at his oldest son. "Don't cry Daddy."

John ran a finger down his son's check. "Thanks Deano you want to sit up here with me?"

Dean looked back at Sam and shook his head. "I don't want to leave Sammy alone. Daddy is Mommy coming with us?"

John knew this question would come about at sometime he just didn't realize it would hit him so hard. "I'm sorry kiddo but Mommy's well she's…" The man's words came back to John, 'never keep secrets from your sons.' "I'm sorry to say that Mommy will not be coming with us this time or ever."

"Is she with the angels?" Dean asked.

John thought of lying again but instead he said. "I'm really not sure baby."

Dean thought of this a moment before yawning and cuddling back down next to Sam. John stared at them for a few minutes before turning forward again. He didn't know what he was going to do but he did know he was going to keep his boys safe.

"Keep your mind on what you're doing." Thor yelled.

John tried to take a breath as he pushed himself off the ground. "I am"

"Then how did it get away?"

"Why didn't you do something?"

"You're the one training not me."

John cursed as he took off after the monster. They had been hunting the werewolf for two days. Tonight was the last night of the moon cycle. There was a growl form his left and John spun around just in time for the werewolf leapt at him.

"If it bites you, you are done for as is your sons." Thor said standing not far from him.

John slashed at the monster with the silver knife Thor had given him. The werewolf screamed and stumbled backward. As John stood he pulled the gun. He hesitated a moment. The werewolf was a sixteen year old girl who had been attacked on her way home from a friends. She snarled at him and took a step toward him. John fired once hitting the girl directly in the heart. As she crumbled to the ground she returned to the sixteen year old that she truly was.

"Why did you hesitate?" Thor asked his voice calm and cold.

"She was just a kid." John said looking down at her.

"You cannot think that way John. She was nothing more than a monster that needed to be stopped. If you hesitate at the wrong time it could cost you your life or that of one of your sons."

"I'm not sure that I can be that cold and heartless?" John said, looking at the other man.

"It is what must be done to do the work that you have ahead of you." Thor said flatly. "For the good of your sons."

"I'm really getting tired of you using my sons as leverage." John said looking toward the car. He hoped that the two boys were still asleep. "I've been thinking that maybe I should find some of Mary's family and…"

"NO" Thor snapped.

John looked at him in shock. "They would at least be safe."

"There you would be wrong." Thor said calming slightly. "Believe this if nothing else. You are the only one that can keep those two safe. And they must stay safe. One day they will be stronger and even better hunters then you."

John laughed. "I'm not that great now."

Thor gave him a slight smile. "You will be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are two looks at the boys as they grow up. Future chapters will be more intense but I wanted to show a little of them growing up.**

**Thank you for everyone who read the first chapter. I love writing this story and hope you are enjoying it too.**

**Five & One**

"But Daddy I want to stay here with you and Sammy." Dean whined.

"I know big guy but you also need to go to school." John said as he placed the cereal bowl in front of his oldest son. "Kindergarten will be a lot of fun. You'll play and color and learn stuff."

"Like what?" Dean asked as he stirred the spoon around his bowl. "I know my ABC's I can count to thirty and I can tie mine and Sammy's shoe."

John laughed as he sat down at the table with Sam's breakfast. He started to feed the toddler as he tried to convince his son. "I know all of that Deano but you can learn a whole lot more in school."

"Like what?" Dean asked again.

"How about reading?" John said. "You can learn to read."

Dean shrugged. "So"

"Well you know how every night I read to you and Sam?"

"Yeah you do it so why do I have to learn?"

"Well what if I'm not here at bedtime?" John said trying to get the spoon into Sam's moving mouth. "What if I'm late getting back and it's past time for Sammy to be in bed?"

Dean thought for a moment and shrugged. "I put Sammy to bed all the time."

"After I read him his story." John pointed out. "If I'm not here than I wouldn't be able to read to him. Of course if you could read…" John let the thought hang in the air for a moment. He glanced at his son and smiled when he saw it sink in.

"If I go to school then I could read to Sammy." Dean said perking up.

"Yep"

Dean nodded and started eating his breakfast. "I guess I'm going to school long enough to learn to read."

Sam giggled and grabbed the spoon John was trying to put in his mouth. John laughed. "Now if I can just get your brother to eat right."

**Eight and Four**

John sat on the bench watching his two boys play. The day was bright and sunny with a light breeze. A perfect day to be outside, and he needed to tire the boys out so he would get some sleep tonight. Sam squealed as Dean grabbed him and swung him in the air before sitting him down. It was now Sam's turn to chase his brother. John smiled at the sight in front of him. He could tell that Dean wasn't really trying to get away from his brother. Soon Sam had tackled Dean to the ground and they were rolling in the grass. Dean stood Sam attached around his neck. Dean walked over to his father a little out of breath.

"Don't look now Dean but you have a strange growth." John said tickling Sam.

"Daddy it's me" Sam said giggling and letting go of Dean. "I'm thirsty"

"Come on squirt" Dean said taking Sam's hand. "The fountain is right over there."

John nodded already knowing that the fountain was in his eye sight at all times. Dean walked Sam over to the fountain John watched the whole way. Dean lifted Sam up so he could reach the fountain. He then sat him down keeping a hold of his hand while he took a drink. At that moment a bunch of bikers rode past John breaking his line of sight for a few seconds. When they all had passed he was surprised to see Dean on the ground and no sign of Sam. John rushed over and knelt at his son's side.

Dean was sitting up looking around stunned. John instantly could see that Dean must have hit his head because his eyes weren't dilating right. "Dean what happened?"

Dean looked around instant panic washing over his face. "Where's Sammy?"

"What happened Dean?" John asked again trying to get his son to focus.

Dean rubbed his head. "There was a guy. I thought he just wanted a drink so…Where's Sam?"

John scooped his son up and scanned the area. He didn't see anyone so he decided to head toward the parking lot. As he got closer he heard a scream and instantly turned in that direction. He saw a man standing beside a van a woman was standing with him.

"Sh Toby you're safe now."

"My…names…Sam!" John smiled at the sound of his son's voice. He sat Dean down before pulling his gun out clicking off the safety.

"I told you this one was too old." The man grumbled fighting with the wiggling Sam.

"But he looks just like Toby. He'll learn you'll see. Not like the others." The woman said reaching her hand out to touch Sam. Sam snapped at her while kicking the man.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed than stilled instantly.

"See I told you." The woman said smiling.

"Daddy" Sam said reaching behind the man.

"He called you Daddy." The woman said smiling.

"No he called me Daddy." John said his voice cold and flat. "Let my son go and we can all walk away from this."

The woman shook her head. "No this is my son Toby. You go or I'm going to call the cops."

"Go ahead call them." He saw the man look around uncomfortable.

"Babe we should just…"

"NO HE'S MY SON!"

"Daddy scared." Sam sniffed.

That was all John needed to hear. He slowly raised his gun leveling it at the man's head. "Let my son go now."

The man looked at the woman than back at John. Deciding it wasn't worth it he slowly sat Sam on the ground. Sam ran over wrapping his arms around John's leg.

"Toby!" The woman called taking a step toward John. The man grabbed her and held her back.

"You have your son back were going to leave now." The man said. John slowly shook his head not lowering the gun. "You said we could walk away from this."

John gave the man an evil grin. "I lied. You really thought I was going to let you go after what you did to my babies?"

"W…What are you going to do?"

"Make sure you never hurt another baby again. Sam go to Dean."

Sam looked up at his father than at the two people. He may be only four but he knew what was about to happen. "Yes Daddy"

John waited until he knew his sons were together before taking a step forward. The man held his hands up letting go of the woman.

"I didn't want to she made me do it. She killed my son."

"How many other men's sons have you killed?" John said then pulled the trigger twice.

Turning he walked back over to his sons and picked them both up. They both laid their heads on his shoulder as he carried them back to the Impala.

**Nine and Five**

Sam sat in the dark corner is legs pulled up his torn backpack lying beside him. For as long as Sam could remember he had wanted to go to school just like his big brother. Dean had told him stories of recess and gym and nice teachers. Nothing like this ever happened to Dean.

"Sam where are you?" Sam pulled himself even more into the darkness not wanting his brother to find him. He could see Dean looking around the area that he was supposed to meet him. "Sam" Dean didn't even try and hide the panic in his voice. "Sammy"

"Here" Sam said knowing he could never stay hidden away from Dean for long.

Dean spun around and focused on the corner where his little brother was. Running over he knelt down and looked his brother over. "Why are you hiding over here? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam whispered not looking into his brother's searching eyes.

Dean finally grabbed his brother's face and forced him to look at him. "Sam what happened?"

Sam sniffed. "It wasn't my fault."

"Of course it wasn't." Dean said. "Are you hurt?"

Sam shook his head. "My new backpack, that Daddy bought me."

Dean looked over and saw that one of the straps on the backpack had been torn. He looked back at his brother and wiped a lone tear off his cheek. "Tell me what happened Sammy."

"Everything was going good just like you and Daddy said it would. The teacher was really nice and she smiled a lot." Sam said sniffing. "I was the only one that could spell apple and bear and cat. The teacher even gave me a gold star."

Dean shifted a little so he was sitting next to his brother. "Way to go Sammy."

Sam leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. "Recess was okay I was sad that we wouldn't have it at the same time."

"Me to kiddo."

"I ran the fastest in gym. Everything was going good than the teacher let us leave a little early. I was standing right where you told me to. Then a couple of guys from my class." Sam sniffed again. "They called me mean names and pushed me. They pulled on my backpack and ripped it."

Dean put an arm around his brother and squeezed him. "They didn't hurt you right?"

Sam shrugged. "My arm hurts a little."

Dean shifted a little so he could take a look at Sam's arm. Sam's right forearm was scrapped up pretty bad. "Come on squirt let's get you home and cleaned up." Dean stood and pulled his brother up.

"Daddy's going to be mad at me." Sam whispered looking at his torn bag still on the ground.

Dean picked up the bag and put an arm around his brother. "Daddy will be mad at the two creeps that did this."

The brother's said nothing as they walked back to the apartment. Dean opened the door and walked in Sam hesitated a second before walking in. Their father was sitting on the couch papers spread out in front of him. He looked up and smiled at Sam.

"There's my big boy how was your first day?" John asked sitting back. He expected hours of his youngest boy talking about what had happened that day. He was not ready for the hung head and feet scuffing. John glanced at Dean who mouthed. 'Bad day'. John nodded as he stood walked over and knelt in front of Sam. "Hey Sammy"

"Hey Daddy" Sam said still not looking at him.

"You want to tell me what happened today?"

Sam nodded and pointed at Dean. John looked over and Dean showed him the torn bag. John looked back at Sam. "Did you rip your bag?"

"No sir" Sam then told John everything that had happened that day ending with hiding from Dean. Sam's hazel eyes where brimming with tears. "Are you mad at me Daddy?"

John wrapped his son in a hug. "No baby I'm not mad at you, not at all." John stood picking his son up and walked over to the couch. He sat down and placed Sam on his knee then patted the place next to him. Dean came over and sat down next to his father. "I want both of you to listen close okay?"

"Yes sir" Both boys said.

"I will never be mad at you for something you had no control over." John said putting an arm around Dean. "And I never want either of you to be afraid to tell me anything."

"Yes sir" Both boys said again.

"And Sam what is Winchester rule number one?"

Sam wiped his nose. "Never keep secrets."

"Exactly, which includes hiding from your brother or me." John said.

"Unless we're playing hide and seek." Dean added with a grin.

Sam giggled. "I always win."

"You always cheat."

"I don't cheat." Sam said crossing his arms. He then looked at John. "Daddy what does cheat mean?"

John thought for a second before whispering loudly in Sam's ear. "Cheat means tickle Dean."

Sam squealed as he jumped at his brother. Dean fell back and fake fought his brother off. John stood and headed into the kitchen to fix dinner loving the sound of his son's laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I must say that I'm not completely happy with this chapter and even thought about not posting it. But I loved the family interaction in the first part and the second part shows how far John is willing to go to protect his sons. So after much thought I've decided to go ahead with it.**

**Please take a moment and leave a review. Even if it's just to say hi.**

**Twelve and Eight**

"Boys dinner" John called.

Sam ran in and looked around John to see what was for dinner. "What is that Daddy?"

"That is chicken."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very funny set the table, where's your brother?"

Sam shrugged. "He said he wasn't hungry."

John looked over at his youngest son. "Dean said that?"

Sam nodded sitting down at the table. "Daddy he's been acting really strange."

John sat down next to Sam. "How"

"He didn't talk to me all the way home. Than when we got home he told me to make my own sandwich." Sam looked at his father. "I can make my own sandwich but not like Dean does."

"I know kiddo is that everything?"

Sam shook his head. "He wouldn't help me with my history homework. He said yesterday he would help me."

John leaned over and kissed Sam on the top of the head. "You go ahead and eat I'll go check on Dean okay."

"Okay Daddy" Sam said. John went to leave the kitchen when Sam said. "Daddy"

"Yeah" John glanced back at Sam.

"Tell Dean I'm not mad at him okay." There was a small catch in the boy's voice.

"I'll tell him baby." John walked through the living room and to the bedroom that the boys shared he knocked and waited for Dean to say something. When there was nothing he opened the door a crack. "Hey sport dinners getting cold." The room was dark and John had to let his eyes adjust. He could just make out Dean's shape on the bed closest to the door. "Deano"

"I'm not hungry." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper.

John pushed the door open more letting the light from the hall light up the room. As always the far side of the room was neat and tidy with a small pile of books. While the closest part was covered with clothes and food wrappers. Dean was laying on his bed facing the far wall. John made his way into the room and over to Sam's bed so that he could see his son's face.

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Did you get hurt during training?"

"No"

"Well than what's wrong?"

Dean flipped over turning his back to his father. "Nothing's wrong I'm just not hungry is that some kind of crime in this family now?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Dean sat up keeping his back to John. "Sam wouldn't shut up about me not eating. What's the big damn deal?" Dean's voice was getting louder. "So I didn't eat breakfast or lunch can't a guy just not eat."

John thought for a moment. His memory going back to the night before when they had went out to Dean's favorite diner. John mentally saw Dean's plate as they went to leave. The burger had one bite out of it and the fries had been just pushed around. "Dean did you have lunch yesterday?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't remember."

John quickly stood and walked around the bed kneeling in front of his son. Dean's eyes were blood shoot and swollen John could tell he had been crying. Dean tried to move away but John grabbed his face in his hands and forced him to look at him. The boy tried to shake his father off. But John would not let go.

"Please Dad d…don't."

"Talk to me Dean."

Dean's shoulders shook as a tear rolled down his check. "I don't want to leave you and S…Sam."

John was not ready for that. "You never have to leave us."

"He said…" Dean shook his head again trying to move away from his father.

John sat on the side of the bed and pulled Dean close. "Now you listen to me. Are you listening?" Dean nodded. "I will never let anything take you or Sam away from me do you understand." Dean nodded again burying his head in his father's chest. "What happened Dean?"

Dean sniffed. "My Science teacher caught me skipping class. But I wasn't skipping class. Sam had gotten hurt in gym and he wouldn't calm down until I came down. I was heading back to class when he thought he caught me. I had forgotten the pass at the nurse's office. But he wouldn't listen. He took me back to his classroom and…" Dean sniffed again and snuggled closer to John.

John closed his eyes not wanting to ask the question floating through his mind. "Dean did h…he…what happened?"

Dean wiped his eyes. "N…nothing yet I'm supposed to stay after school tomorrow. He said it was my punishment for skipping. I told him I had to take care of my little brother."

"What did he say?"

Dean whimpered slightly. "H…He said to bring him too. He also said that if I didn't come he would make sure that I never see Sam again."

John had to force himself to stay calm. He took a few breathes before pulling Dean onto his lap. Dean cried softly for a few moments before he sat up. "Oh man Sam I promised I would help him with his history. I yelled at him. Told him to leave me alone. He is probably so mad at me right now."

John couldn't help but smile. "Trust me buddy he is so far from being mad at you. That kid probably hasn't had one bite of food because he's too worried about you."

Dean sniffed and got off his father's lap. "Dad I really don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Do you have science tomorrow?"

Dean shook his head. "No sir but I have to…"

"You have to listen to me and do as I say. First you are going to go down stairs and eat dinner. Second we both will help Sammy with his history homework."

"But Dad what about…"

John held up his hand. "Third you and Sam will go to school tomorrow. Fourth I will pick you up at school."

Dean looked up at his father a small smile on his face. "Yes sir"

"But Dean isn't Daddy waiting for us?" Sam asked as Dean led him down the hallway. This was a different part of the school that Sam had ever been in. It was darker than other parts and Sam didn't like it.

"I know kiddo but I've got to do something first." They reached the end of the hall. Dean looked down at his brother. "I need you to stay out here okay."

Sam nodded. Dean went into the classroom and saw that the teacher was sitting at the front of the classroom. He looked up and grinned.

"Hello Dean I'm glad you decided to do the right thing."

"I did what I was told to do." Dean said.

The man smiled even bigger. "Why don't you lock the door and come a little closer?"

"I can't lock the door."

"And why not?"

Dean went to say something when he heard from outside the door Sam say Daddy. Dean gave the teacher a grin that made the man's smile falter slightly. "Because if I lock the door than he would have to break it in and that would make too much noise." Dean moved out of the way as the door swung open. Dean's chest swelled with pride at the sight of his father standing in the doorway."

The teacher stood and glared at John. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm John Winchester" The man's face went white from not only the words but the very tone of the voice. "And I'm sure you know what I'm here for."

"Dean is here to serve his detention."

John nodded as he slowly walked down the aisle to stand in front of the teacher's desk. "So you didn't threaten my son? You didn't hint at what was going to happen today?"

The man laughed weakly. "I have no idea what you are talking about. If that is what he told you than he lied."

Before the teacher could react John grabbed him and pulled him across the desk. "My son never lies to me." John tossed him across the room. He then walked casually around the desk and started opening drawers. One was locked. John looked at the man who was still on the floor. "Keys"

The man shook his head trying to get up. "What is in my desk is none of your business. And after this you can kiss both of your boy's goodbyes."

There was a small gasp from the door and John looked over to see Sam standing in the doorway. The boy looked like he was about to cry. "Sammy Daddy needs your help."

Sam straightened slightly. "Okay Daddy."

"Can you come and open this drawer for me?"

Sam ran over to his father and looked at the drawer. "I don't have my keys Daddy."

"Use mine Sam" Dean said tossing something at his brother. Sam caught it and went to work.

The teacher had finally pulled himself back to his feet. "What kind of father are you?"

"The best" Dean said.

"Daddy it's open." Sam said as he opened the drawer. John looked down and wasn't surprised by what he saw. The drawer was full of condoms, towels, and something's that John never wanted to know about. He was moving Sam away from the drawer when he heard a commotion from the door. Looking over he saw the teacher on the floor again Dean standing over him.

John took Sam's hand and walked over to the door. "Dean take Sam to the car."

Dean took Sam's hand and left the room.

The man glared up at John. "Go ahead do whatever you want with me. I'll make sure you never see your boys again."

John leaned down. "You won't be able to do a damn thing."

Dean and Sam sat in the front seat watching the school for their father. It seemed to Dean that it was hours before John calmly walked out of the school and got into the car. He looked over at his sons and smiled.

"So what do you two think about spending this Christmas in the north."

Sam smiled. "Then we could play in the snow."

"Sure can kiddo. How about you Dean?"

Dean looked at the school than at his father. "Snow sounds good to me."

"Then snow it is." John started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The small family was out of town before the school fire alarm sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to take a moment to thank everyone that is reading my story. And a special thank you to those that have given it a review. **

**I tried to post this yesterday but had computer problems. This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you also enjoy it.**

**Fourteen and Ten**

John hid behind the tree straining to hear any movement. His gun laid at his feet in pieces all he had left was his knife. He didn't think the shifter would stand still so he could stab it. There was a crack from not far from him and John knew the shifter was close.

"Come out come out wherever you are." The shifter said in a sing song voice. The voice sounded familiar to John but he pushed the thought away. "Don't you want to play hunter?"

John pulled his knife out making sure to keep it hidden from the monster as he came out from behind the tree. He froze in terror at the sight of the shifter. The monster had taken the form of his son Dean. The two boys were handcuffed to each other.

"Kill him Dad"

"No kill him"

John cursed looking back and forth at the two Deans. They both seemed to be trying to get away from the other. How was he going to tell which one was his son?

"Just do it Dad" The one on the right said. "Shoot it stab it do something."

"Don't listen Dad he's the monster."

"Dean" John cursed at the sound of Sam's voice. Seconds later the ten year old came into the clearing.

"Stay there Sam" John ordered. Sam stopped and took in the scene before him.

The two Dean's looked at Sam than back at John.

The one on the right said. "Kill him before he hurts Sam."

The Dean on the left looked back at Sam before facing John again. "Kill us both." 

John took a step closer still not completely sure which one it might be. He knew Shapeshifter could read the mind of the person they copied.

"Dean" Sam called both Dean's turned and looked at Sam. Sam's hand was raised leveling his gun at both Dean's.

"Do it Sam kill him" One said.

The other locked eyes with Sam and slowly nodded. Sam's face faltered slightly before he shot the bullet grazing one Dean's shoulder. Sam quickly turned and shot the other one. Although this one also grazed its shoulder this Dean screamed. Sam shot again this time hitting the second Dean in the heart.

John rushed forward searching the now dead shifter for the key while Sam dropped to Dean's side.

"Nice shot Sammy." Dean said trying to hold his arm but unable to. Sam pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Dean's shoulder.

"I am so sorry. Oh man is it bad?" Sam asked trying to look at the wound and stop it from bleeding all at the same time.

Dean grimaced shaking his head. "Just hurts like hell."

John finally found the key and unlocked the cuffs. He then glared at his youngest son. "You shot your brother."

Sam couldn't look at his father. "Dad I…"

"You what, you shot your brother, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Dad he…" Dean started but John waved him quiet.

"Sam I asked you a question."

Sam took a deep breath before looking at his father. "It was the only way. I knew that a grazing wound would hurt the real Dean but it would hurt the fake one a whole hell of a lot more." Sam sighed. "I also knew that the real Dean would die to keep me safe where the other one was focused on you killing the other one."

Dean slowly looked at his brother. "Wait just a damn minute if you already knew I was me why didn't you shoot him first?"

Sam shrugged and gave his brother a small smile. "When the two of you turned I got a little confused."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great and he's supposed to be the smart one."

John couldn't help but laugh. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Yeah before bright boy decides to use me for target practice again." Dean grumbled as John helped him to stand.

"I said I was sorry" Sam said still holding Dean's arm.

"All I know is I get the bed tonight alone."

Sam nodded. "Of course and the first shower. I'll even go get you dinner."

John shook his head as the two boys headed back to the car. He quickly carried the body to the hole they had prepared earlier that day. Tossing the body in he doused it but faltered a second before lighting it on fire. He couldn't get past the fact that the face staring up at him was his son. Closing his eyes John lit the match and tossed it in

"Nice job." John spun around and saw Thor standing a few feet from him.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" John snapped. "For that matter why the hell are you here?"

Thor smiled. "I was in the neighborhood just like you. I heard there might be a shifter around."

"Well it's been taken care of so you can move on." John said gathering up his things.

Thor glanced back at the car. "They are coming along quiet well. They will one day be better hunters than you."

John nodded. "That was your plan wasn't it? I don't suppose you're going to tell me why yet though are you?"

Thor shook his head. "I told you that it's not good for you to know too much."

"I don't know a damn thing." John snapped.

"You will know soon enough John." Thor smiled. "Remember if you ever need anything I'm just a call away."

"That probably will never happen." John turned and walked toward the car. Reaching the trunk he turned and wasn't surprised that Thor was nowhere in sight. Glancing in the back seat he saw his boys. Dean's shirt was gone and Sam was cleaning and bandaging the wound. Getting in behind the wheel he glanced in the back seat.

"So Doc is he going to live?"

"I don't think we'll have to cut the arm off." Sam answered as he finished taping on the bandage.

"First he shoots me then he wants to cut my arm off." Dean grumbled as he attempted to put a clean shirt on.

John started the car and put it in gear when he looked in the mirror he saw Sam gently helping Dean put his shirt on. John smiled. 'Yeah his boys are going to be alright.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. **

**According to my editor this chapter is extremely dark. But I think it shows how different the boys are in my story than from the show.**

**Eighteen and Fourteen**

Dean noticed the girl standing near his car as soon as he stepped out of the motel room. He reached inside his coat pocket and wrapped his hand around his gun flipping off the safety. As he got closer she turned and glared at him.

"Are you Dean Winchester?"

"And if I am?"

The girl laughed. "Just what I thought would come out of your mouth. A cocky ass answer."

Dean couldn't help but grin. "Well it seems like you know me. Do I know you?"

The girl crossed her arms. "If I had been one of your many conquests I'm sure you still wouldn't remember me."

"Listen I've got to go pick up my brother so…" Dean went to walk around the girl but she shoved him back. "Look I wouldn't usually consider hitting a girl but you might make me reconsider it."

The girl shoved Dean again and yelled. "You killed my sister."

Dean's mind quickly went through the things he had killed so far in his life. Unless this girl's sister was fifty there was no way he had killed her. "I don't know who you are or who you think I am but I didn't kill your sister."

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture shoving it Dean's face. "This is my sister. Her name was Amanda. Do you remember her now?"

Dean took the picture and looked at it. The smiling blue eyes blonde haired girl defiantly was familiar to Dean. "Mandy"

"So you do remember her."

"She's dead?"

The girl grabbed the picture back. "Like you really care since you're the reason she's dead."

"I haven't seen her in almost a year."

"That's right love 'em and leave 'em right?"

"Hey I was up front with her from the beginning. I told her that as soon as school was done my family would be hitting the road. She's the one that called me."

"I know she told me all about you. She kept telling me about your eyes, your hair, your smile. I got sick of hearing about it. She talked about you right up until the end."

"What happened to her? And so help me if you say I killed her one more damn time I'm going to start punching."

The girl stepped back slightly but her face stayed hard. "She died two months ago."

"Of what, car accident, she step in front of a bus, what?"

"She died giving birth to your bastard."

These were not the words that Dean was prepared to hear. "I'm sorry, she what?"

"You heard me your bastard."

"What…how…why?"

"All I had left was my sister. My parents died two years ago in a car accident. All I had was my sister." The girl moved away from Dean.

Dean didn't like the look in the girl's eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to avenge my sister and I wanted you to know." The girl turned and ran but Dean easily caught her. She went to scream but Dean hit her knocking her out. "Great now what am I going to do?" Dean glanced around glad that there was no one around. He slid the girl into the back seat of the Impala and quickly searched her pockets finding a set of keys. He turned toward the way she had been running and pushed the button to unlock the door. He saw the head lights on a nearby car flash. Walking over Dean looked into the windows and saw that it was mostly full of trash and clothes. When he opened the door a foul smell hit him and he slammed the door closed. "That girl is not right in the head." Dean was about to walk away when a sound caught his ears. He looked around the car again still not seeing anything. When he reached the trunk the sound was a little louder. "What the hell"

Dean opened the trunk and found two large boxes. Opening one he found it full of baby's toys and clothes. Turning to the other box Dean hesitated a second before opening it and looking in was shocked to find a small crying baby.

"What in the hell." Dean reached in and picked up the baby holding it close to him. "Sh baby you're safe now." Dean looked around quickly to make sure there was still no one around. He carried the baby over and placed it gently in the front seat. "I'll be right back little one." Dean quickly grabbed the box full of toys and clothes and grabbed the blanket out of the other box. He placed the box in the trunk before getting in behind the wheel and draped the blanket over the baby. He looked in the back seat and saw that the girl was still out. Glancing at his watch he saw that he was going to be late picking Sam up.

"Oh well late is late right little one?" Dean said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm going to kill him." Sam fumed pacing in front of the school. "Dad's going to kill him." Sam sat down on the step but then stood up again and started pacing. It wasn't like Dean to be so late. Sam pulled out his phone and called his brother for the fifth time and for the fifth time it rang and then went to voice mail. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him than I'm going to kill him." Just as Sam went to call again he heard the familiar sound of the Impala. He turned and saw it coming from the wrong way. Sam grabbed his bag and headed toward the car. Before he opened the door he saw something in the seat next to Dean.

Sam opened the door and got in. "You are in so much trouble."

"I can explain everything." Dean said. He reached down and moved the blanket. Sam looked down and was shocked to see a sleeping baby. Dean smiled. "Surprise"

"Dean what the hell did you do?"

"Sh not so loud you'll wake him."

"And who is him?" Sam asked.

"My son"

"I'm sorry, your what?"

"Son" As Dean drove he told Sam everything that had happened to him from the time he had stepped out of their motel room.

"What happened to the girl?"

Dean's face went cold. "He was in a box in the trunk Sam."

Sam nodded. "What clean up is there?"

"Her car and I guess we've got to clean out of the motel."

"And call Dad." Sam added. "Take me to the motel and I'll start packing while you take care of the car. Do you have stuff for him like food, diapers, stuff like that?"

Dean shrugged. "There was another box in the trunk but it's mostly full of toys and clothes."

"Well then swing by the store first."

"Sam you're taking this better than I thought."

Sam laughed. "What did you want me to do Dean yell and scream. After all the girls you've been with I'm surprised more of these little bundles haven't popped up."

Dean thought a moment before nodding. "Very true."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. **

**Nineteen and Fifteen**

John grabbed his phone and glanced at the caller ID. He registered that the number was not one of his son's numbers before answering it.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Mr. John Winchester?" John tried to place the voice with someone he knew but nothing came to mind.

"It is, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Martha Sanderson I am the Principal at Jackson High School."

"Is Sam okay?"

"If you are asking if he is hurt Mr. Winchester the answer is no."

"Well then why would you be calling me?"

"Mr. Winchester Sam was in a fight today."

"And?"

"Mr. Winchester I don't think you understand. Sam was the instigator in the fight."

"No way Sam doesn't fight."

"Sir one of the boys is on his way to the hospital with a dislocated arm."

"If Sam was in a fight there was a damn good reason."

"Mr. Winchester, will you be able to come in so we can talk about this face to face?"

"I just laid my grandson down for a nap, let me call my other son. I should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Very well sir." John heard the phone click as the woman hung up. This was not happening. They had been here for almost two years now. Every since Dean had gotten out of school it had seemed to be easier to stay in one place. John dialed Dean's number and waited until his son answered.

"Hey Dad everything okay?"

"How quickly can you get home?"

"What is it, is Logan okay?"

"He's fine Dean it's Sam."

"What's wrong with Sam what happened?"

"Just get home I'll tell you then." John hung up and laid the phone down on the table. He stood and headed down the hall and peaked into his grandson's room. He was a little surprised to see the boy sitting up in his crib. "Hey little guy you're supposed to be sleeping."

"Dada" Logan said looking around. At almost two pretty much everything was either 'Dada' or 'Papa'.

John walked in and picked up his grandson. "Daddy is on his way home." John decided not to push the boy into going back to sleep. He knew that Dean would want to come with him to talk to the principal. So he redressed the boy and carried him into the living room. He was just sitting down to put his shoes on when the door swung open.

"What the hell is going on Dad?"

Logan pounced and squealed at the sight of his father. Dean walked over and picked his son up calming down only slightly.

"All I know is that the principal called and said that Sam was in a fight. Actually she said that he caused the fight and sent one kid to the hospital."

"Wait one kid, how many kids did he fight?"

John thought for a minute before shrugging. "I don't know she didn't say. She wants me to come down so we can talk face to face."

"Well then let's get going." Dean said grabbing Logan's coat and heading out the door. John stood and followed Dean out the door.

"I'll drive." John called.

"Dad"

"I want to get there in one piece." John said heading over to his truck. "I'll drive."

Dean grumbled but walked over to John's truck. He fastened Logan into the car seat in the back seat before getting into the front seat. "There is no way Sammy would ever pick a fight."

John started the truck. "No but he would finish one."

Sam sat quietly his hands in his lap his head lowered slightly. He hated the way the secretary kept glancing at him and shaking her head. The principal stepped out and asked for the third time if Mr. Winchester had showed up yet. Sam rolled his eyes, it had only been ten minutes, they lived fifteen minutes away even with Dean driving. When the door opened Sam glanced over to see Mitch one of the security people come in.

"Still no parent?" Mitch asked nodding his head toward Sam.

"No he said something about his grandson and another son." Principal Sanderson said. From the tone of her voice she hadn't believed a word John had said.

"Have the other parents picked their kids up?"

Principal Sanderson sighed. "Yes and they are all very upset with me. They are blaming me for their sons getting hurt."

"Well at least you know who to really blame." Mitch said looking at Sam. "Who knew he was always so quiet."

"You of all people should know that the quiet ones are sometimes the ones that need to be watched the most."

The way they were talking about him like he wasn't even there made Sam want to scream. He tried to block out what was being said about him. When he heard the secretary say something about a bad seed, Sam looked up and was about to say something when the door opened again. Looking over Sam couldn't help but give a small smile. His father was in full protect mood but nowhere near as much as Dean. The room was silent for a moment broken by a small giggle from Logan who had seen Sam and was stretching in his father's arms trying to reach him. Dean walked over and knelt down in front of Sam.

"Hey squirt" Dean said letting Logan climb onto Sam's lap.

"Hey stretch" Sam answered as he wrapped his arms around his nephew.

"Are you okay?"

Sam only nodded then looked up at his father. John looked his son over, satisfied that he was in fact, okay. He then turned his cold eyes to the three adults in the room. "Is one of you the principal?"

Principal Sanderson stepped forward. "I'm the principal, are you Mr. Winchester?"

John nodded. "I want to hear what happened, now."

"Of course why don't we go into my office right this way?" Principal Sanderson said. She saw John glance at his sons and they both stood and headed toward her office. She went in first and sat down behind her desk. Sam, still holding the baby sat in a chair in the far right corner. Dean and John took the two chairs in front of her desk. Mitch came in last closing the door behind him, and standing to the left of her desk. "Mr. Winchester this is Mitch Jones our lead security."

John nodded toward Mitch before looking back at the principal. "So tell me what happened."

Principal Sanderson looked at Mitch who nodded. He explained, "It happened between first and second period. A young man came running up to me and told me that there was a fight happening. I followed him to find your son standing over three boys. I noticed right away that one boys arm was possibly broken."

"It was in fact dislocated. According to the nurse his arm was twisted behind his back to the point that it popped out. As of the other two boys, they both have black eyes and split lips. Your son has not denied that he did this." The principal turned and looked at Sam. "Now that your father is here do you have anything to say about what you have done?"

"I didn't do anything wrong." Sam's voice was low and even.

"You're kidding right?" Mitch laughed. "You don't have a scratch on you. How can you say that you didn't do anything wrong?"

John slowly stood and looked at Mitch. "You will not talk to my son that way. If Sam says he did nothing wrong than he must have had a good reason for what he did."

Mitch faced down John. "Fine than why doesn't he say something? We've both asked him and he refuses to say a damn thing."

Dean looked over at his brother. "What happened Sammy?"

Sam sighed. "They won't believe me."

"I'll believe you" John said still glaring at Mitch.

Dean nodded at Sam who took a deep breath before saying. "I was coming out of my English class. I heard laughing and at first didn't think anything of it. Then I heard something else. I followed the laughing and found Frank, Eddie, and Ted. They were standing in a semi circle facing the wall so I couldn't see anything. I turned to leave when I heard a small gasp. When I turned back around I could just make out that there was a fourth person. I took a step forward and could see it was a small kid and Ted had his hands around his neck." Sam looked at Dean. "I didn't think after that. I grabbed one of Ted's arms and twisted it so that he would let the little kid go. Frank lunged at me and I elbowed him in the jaw. Then Eddie came at me I kicked his knee when he leaned forward I punched him. That was when I felt Ted's shoulder pop. I was going to put it back when Mitch came and pulled me away."

"You expect us to believe that story Sam?" Principal Sanderson asked leaning back in her chair. "The three boys you attacked are on the soccer team. All three are very athletic and bigger…"

"What about the little kid?" John interrupted the principal.

"I'm sorry"

"The little kid that Sam helped has anyone talked to him?" John asked.

"Sam didn't tell us any of this until now." Mitch grumbled.

"I tried to tell you." It was getting harder for Sam to keep his calm. "You told me you didn't want to hear any of my excuses. You than dragged me down here tossed me in that chair and yelled at me some more."

Mitch could feel not only John's cold eyes but Dean's as well. He looked over at the principal silently begging her to back him up. She cleared her throat and stood. "Sam, who was this child?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know his name. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black and white shirt. He ran off saying something about getting help."

"Mitch, who came and got you?"

Mitch thought a second. "Little Ion Walker"

"Is Little Ion Walker blonde and was he wearing a white and black shirt?" John asked.

Principal Sanderson walked around her desk to the door. "Sandy would you please get Ion Walker I need to see him in my office."

"That's easy he's in the nurses office. Miss Anderson insisted he come and get looked at when he couldn't sing one note."

"Please get him."

"Yes ma'am."

Principal Sanderson returned to her chair leaving the door open. A few moments passed when a boy poked his head into the office. "You wanted to see me ma'am?" The boy's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Ion, please come in. I have a few questions for you."

Ion stepped in and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Sam his face broke into a grin. "You're okay"

"Ion do you know him?" Mitch asked.

"He saved me from Ted." Ion said as he pulled down his shirt to show faint bruises. "I told you he was bullying me. That guy is the only one that has ever done anything to help me."

"Ion I told you that all…"

"What all I had to do was tell him no, to tell him to stop picking on me." Ion's voice cracked as he talked. "I tried that you know what he did he laughed at me. He told me that what he was doing to me would help make me a man, because it made him a man."

John cleared his throat making the boy jump slightly. "Ma'am I think that you have a bigger problem here than my son."

"Your son beat up three guys." Mitch said.

"You're only mad because they won't be able to play tonight." Sam scoffed. "You could care less about anything else."

"How dare you talk to me that way." Mitch said turning on Sam. He took a step toward him but was stopped by the larger body of John Winchester.

"You really should think before you make another move." John said through clenched teeth.

Mitch and John starred at each other until Dean coughed. "I think we should go."

"Since this is Sam's first offence he will have a week's detention." Principal Sanderson said.

"Fine" John snapped out.

Principal Sanderson saw the man nodded his head toward the door slightly and both boys stood and walked out the door followed by their father.

Mitch shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling that boy is a powder keg waiting to explode."

"I'm afraid you might be right."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story so far. Please keep the reviews coming they are making my Muse very happy. And as you all know happy Muses mean more writing. **

**Twenty and Sixteen and Two**

"Sam, move your ass or you're going to be late." John yelled pounding on the door.

"Is the princess still primping himself?" Dean said rubbing his face. "We so need another bathroom."

"He is ten times worse than you ever where." John grumbled pounding on the door again.

"That's because he has ten times more hair." Dean said leaning against the door frame and knocking. "Come on princess there's others that need to use the bathroom."

"Daddy?" Logan tootled out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry buddy your Uncle is hogging the bathroom again." Dean said.

Logan yawned. "Unca Sammy potty?"

The door opened instantly and Sam smiled down at Logan. "Morning tiger did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh." Logan said as he walked into the bathroom.

Dean grumbled as he pushed past his brother to help his son.

Sam went into the bedroom he shared with Dean to finish getting ready. "So Dad, are you going to just stand there or are you going to say something?"

John smiled at his son's back it never ceased to amaze him how Sam seemed to be able to sense when he or Dean were nearby. "I was just wandering what her name is?"

Sam glanced over at his father. "What do you mean?"

John crossed his arms. "Sorry I assumed that it was a girl. I mean if it's not a girl that's okay too. You know I…"

Sam laughed. "Dad you can stop now. It is a girl and her name is Jodi."

John relaxed slightly. "So when do I get to meet her?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure she said her family is a little odd."

"Odder than us?" John laughed. "I just got home from killing a werewolf. You and Dean torched a spirit over the weekend."

Sam laughed. "True I guess I'll ask her over for dinner. That is as long as there is no work."

"If you want to invite her over then I will make sure there are no jobs." John said. "And wear the green shirt."

Sam looked at his father who smiled as he turned and left the room. Sam pulled off the sixth shirt he had put on and pulled back on the first shirt.

"Move your ass Sam or you're going to be walking to school." Dean called as he walked past the bedroom.

Sam quickly fixed his shirt glancing in the mirror one more time before running out of the room and down the stairs. John handed him a bagel and some money for lunch as he rushed out the door. He glanced over at his grandson who was now quietly coloring.

"I'm so not looking forward to you getting older." Logan looked up his eyes the same green as his father's. When the boy smiled John also saw his oldest son. "Yep you're going to be a handful."

John jumped to his feet at the sound of the door slamming. Looking into the living room he saw Sam's school bag on the floor. When there was another door slam from upstairs John headed up. The door to Sam's room was closed. John knocked on the door and heard what sounded like a grunt. Thinking that Sam had just had a bad day at school and needed some time alone John turned to head back downstairs. He was half way when he heard a loud crash. Running back up he swung the door open and scanned the room. Sam's small bookcase was on the floor.

"I'm fine" Sam yelled.

John looked over at his son and almost laughed at the thought that he was fine. Sam's hair was a mess his shirt torn. It wasn't until John saw red on Sam's shirt that his humor turned to concern. He stepped in and quickly scanned Sam seeing the boy's knuckles bleeding from scrapes. John looked around the room and saw that the crash he had heard was the mirror being smashed. Sighing he took the bleeding hand and looked it over. He could see a few large shards of mirror. He had to pull his son out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Sit"

"Dad I'm fine"

"I said sit" John ordered. Sam sat but wouldn't look at his father. John pulled out the first aid kit and went to work on picking out the pieces of mirror. He was glad to see that there were only two. He washed and bandaged the hand. Sam went to leave. "I didn't say you could go yet." John snapped.

Sam tensed. "Dad I…"

"If you say fine one more time boy I'm going to take my belt to you." John knew it was an empty threat he had never had to spank his sons but there was something wrong with his youngest. "What happened?"

"It was just a bad day okay."

"A bad day, you punched a mirror because you had a bad day? You trashed your room because you had a bad day?" John asked. "Come on you can do better than that."

Sam stood and looked at his father. "I had a really bad day at school. It happens Dad."

John wanted to argue but knew that Sam wouldn't talk until he was ready. John nodded and let the boy leave the bathroom. He heard the door slam again and sighed. This was going to call for the big guns.

"Dad we're home is Sammy home?" Dean called as he came into the house. "We were going to pick him up but he didn't answer his phone."

John walked out of his room holding Sam's phone. "It was in his school bag."

"Burg Papa." Logan said walking in behind Dean."

John smiled. "Is that so?" John knelt in front of his grandson. "Well, I was thinking that it was time for some Papa, Logan time. How about that?" Logan squealed.

"Dad I didn't think we were going to hunt this weekend." Dean said very confused. "We're having Sammy's girl over." John looked at his son then upstairs. Dean followed his father's gaze he could see that Sam's door was closed. "Is everything okay?"

"Logan and I are going to the zoo and then dinner and then who knows." John said. Picking Logan up and taking his bag from Dean. He handed Dean a sheet of paper. "Just in case, Come on big guy." Logan squealed again, as John walked out the door.

Dean scanned the paper before heading upstairs. He started to go into the room, but stopped and knocked first. When he heard nothing he opened the door slightly and scanned part of the room. He saw that the bookcase was not in its normal place the books that had been in the case that morning was now on the floor. Pushing the door open more he scanned the rest of the room and at first didn't see his brother. On another scan he found Sam sitting on the floor by his bed his long legs pulled up to his chest his head lying on his knees. Dean walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Sammy" Sam just grunted. "It looks like we're on our own for diner. Dad decided that it was Papa Logan time." Again the only response was a low grunt. Dean looked his brother over and noticed the bandage on his hand. Scanning the room again he noticed the smashed mirror. Dean slid off the bed so that he was sitting next to his brother. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Diner is off" Sam whispered, but Dean heard every word. He nodded letting his brother talk at his pace. "She wouldn't even look at me. Yesterday she said we really needed to talk about something. All night I worried about what it was."

Dean waited a heart beat before asking. "So what happened today?"

Sam lifted his head and looked at his brother. "She told me that she didn't want to see me anymore. That it was all a mistake." Sam's voice caught. "She said a lot of things."

Dean didn't know what to say he knew Sam had cared about this girl. He grabbed the paper off the bed where he had laid it. "Uhm Dad found a job not too far away."

Sam gave a small laugh. "I thought he would. I kind of had a little melt down."

Dean looked around the room. "Ya think. So you want to go?"

Sam shrugged. "What's the job?" Dean handed the paper to Sam who scanned the paper. "Sounds like a vampire."

"I know right. Two holes in their necks drained of blood."

"But they all happened in the daytime. In front of a witness."

"So you want to check it out."

"Yeah I've got nothing else to do this weekend."

Dean stood and held out his hand to Sam. "I'm really sorry Sammy." Sam took the offered hand and stood.

"You didn't do anything."

"Yeah but…Let's go, you packed?"

Sam walked over and picked up a bag by the door. "In this family, always."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long to post this chapter. My computer crashed last week. But thanks to two wonderful women I am back up and running. Best of all I did not lose anything. **

**So on to the story. This is one of my favorite chapters and will introduce a new reoccurring new character. Please let me know what you think.**

"What if I stumble and fall again?" Sam laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

Dean sighed. "You tuck and roll"

"Dean I'm serious."

"So am I Sam" Dean rolled over and flipped on the light so he could see his brother. Over the past few months Sam had one hell of a growth spurt. His once 'little' brother was now a few inches taller than him. Unfortunately this had also come with a lot of pain and less control over his body. "What do you want to do Sam? Do you not want to finish school? I mean with your brain I'm sure you could just test out."

Sam rolled over so he was facing his brother. "You know I don't want to do that. You graduated I'm graduating. It means a lot to Dad."

Dean smiled. "Not just Dad. I mean how would it look for the slacker to be a grad and Mr. Smartass just get a GED?"

Sam tossed a pillow groaning when it flew wide missing Dean completely. He took his other pillow and covered his face. "That's it I'm going to become a hermit."

Dean laughed. "Dude you're acting like you're the only one who has ever gone through this. I had growth spurts too."

Sam peeked out from under the pillow glaring at his brother. "Yeah, but never this bad. You never lost complete control of your body."

"Well that's because I grew normally." Dean stated. "Not like two feet over night."

"I really hate you sometimes."

Dean flipped the light off. "Yeah I know."

The next morning wasn't any better for Sam. His back and his leg muscles felt as though they were on fire. John could see that his son was in pain, but he also knew there wasn't much he could do. Dean had warned him that Sam was in one of his 'moods'. Sam picked at his breakfast not really eating much. John slid some money across the table.

"Make sure to eat something for lunch."

"Yes sir" Sam said taking the money but not looking at his father.

"It will get better Sam I promise." John said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Sam just nodded as he stood and headed out of the kitchen. Dean was waiting for him by the front door.

"You ready Sammy?" Sam just shrugged as he walked out the door. "This is going to be one long year."

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot. "Well here we are Sam. I'll be here when you get out okay?"

"Yeah"

"Oh and Dad thinks he might have found a hunt not far from here."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not going."

"Sam…"

"This is not up for discussion Dean." Sam said locking eyes with his brother. "Until this shit is over I'm more of a danger to you and Dad then a help. I'll still do the research but that's it."

Dean nodded. "Okay Sammy if that's what you want."

"That's not what I want, but I also don't want you or Dad to get hurt because of me." Sam got out of the car slamming the door. Dean watched as his brother stormed toward the school.

Sam kept his head down hoping that he was blending in enough that no one would pay him any attention. At his locker he took a moment to scan the kids walking past him. He could easily pick out what 'groups' just about every kid was in. He was surprised when he saw three girls looking at him. Looking away he shoved his bag in his locker grabbing a folder. When he turned around the three girls were standing in front of him.

"Hello" The obvious leader said. Her blonde hair was perfectly fixed not one strand out of place. She was wearing a shirt that was at least a size to small with a skirt to match.

"Hello" Sam said trying to move around them.

"You're new here."

Sam sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

The girl giggled and started to twirl her hair. "This is a small school so new faces kind of stick out. Especially handsome ones, so what brought you to our little town?"

"My father" Sam answered again trying to move around them.

The girl giggled again. Sam found that her laugh was far from being attractive. "Well good for your father. By the way my name's Brittney, and you are?"

"Sam"

Brittney hooked her arm in Sam's. "It is nice to meet you Sam." One of the girls coughed slightly. "Oh and that's Angelic and that's Monica."

Sam nodded to them trying to get his arm out of Brittney's grip. "I've really got to get to class."

"What's your first class?"

"World History"

"Me too we can walk together. Maybe we have the same class. My classroom is 52A what's yours."

Sam said a quiet thank you before answering. "52B"

"Oh darn" Brittney tightened her grip. "Oh well we can at least walk together."

Sam was thankful when they got to their classes and he finally got away from her. She promised to wait for him after class. He said nothing as he rushed into his class.

"Grab a seat where ever" The teacher said from the front of the class. Sam walked to the back of the class and just about had to fold himself into the seat. The bell rang and the teacher clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay I'm sure that everyone's minds are still on summer break. So this first day I want everyone to talk. That's right boys and girls talk to your neighbor get it all out of your system. Meet someone new talk to someone you never have before." The students sat in stunned silence. "I'm not kidding I'll be walking around joining in on conversations so keep things clean."

A couple of people turned and started talking to each other in a whisper. Slowly others joined until almost everyone was talking. Sam sat in the back corner watching the other students. Soon the teacher came over and sat in a chair next to him.

"Man I hate these chairs."

Sam just nodded.

"Not much of a talker huh?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Not if you ask my brother. According to him I can't stop."

"Well I would have to argue with him." The door opened and a girl stepped in. The teacher stood and walked over to the girl. He walked back to Sam the girl following. "Since I already know that you Miss Hannah don't like talking too much and you Mr…."

"Sam"

"Mr. Sam is not really into talking I've decided that the two of you shall talk to each other." The teacher held his hand up stopping Hannah from saying anything. "And because I know at least you Miss. Hannah are a straight A student I'm making this a class assignment. Got it?"

"Got it" Hannah said.

The teacher moved a desk closer to Sam. "Sit, talk, learn something about each other, complain about the mean History teacher you have."

Hannah sighed and sat down. The teacher walked away. "I know he means well but I really don't have anything to say."

"Me either."

"But I really can't handle failing a class assignment."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Me either."

Hannah looked at him smiling. Sam saw that her eyes where a light crystal green they were mesmerizing. Her dark auburn hair was braided down her back. "Well I guess we have something in common."

"Besides the mean History teacher?"

Hannah laughed and to Sam it was almost musical.

Sam easily found Hannah at her locker the next morning.

"Good morning."

Hannah turned and smiled brightly. "Good morning." She looked around. "Where are your little shadows?"

Sam grimaced. "Hopefully, finding someone else to pester. So what's your schedule like today?" Sam had been surprised that the two of them had, had three of the same classes the day before. The one different was Hannah was in an advance Latin class that Sam couldn't get into.

"Today is my lazy day." Hannah said. "Well that is until my last class."

Sam leaned against the locker crossing his arms. "That really didn't answer my question."

"Choir, Mythology, Choir, PE" Hannah made a face at the last one.

"Uhm you said Choir twice."

"I know like I said lazy day."

"Lucky, but in a bonus I've got Mythology and PE today too."

"Not so lucky I know for a fact that Brittney and her puppies are in the same class, along with the biggest bully in the whole school."

"How would you know this before class even starts?"

"We've had the same PE class all four years. I look at it as the thing to make me hate school."

Sam smiled. "Maybe this year will be different."

"Unless you're athletic or popular the PE teacher looks at you as nothing and treats you as such. To him I am nothing but a geek."

"There's nothing wrong with being a geek."

Hannah laughed. "Geeks don't climb ropes, do chin ups, push up sit up, and any other kind of ups." The first bell rang. Hannah closed her locker. "Well I'll see you in Mythology, I hope you don't think it's going to be a shoe string class. Mrs. Hester takes Mythology very seriously."

"Good so do I. See you there."

The day went by quickly and before Sam knew it he was walking into the gym. Looking around he groaned Hannah had been right. Brittany was making her way toward him. Again her clothes seemed to be a size to small for her.

"Well it looks like gym might not be so bad this year after all." Brittany said.

"Hey Brittany" Sam said looking around trying to find Hannah.

Brittany took Sam's face and forced him to look at her. "Sam I'm getting the hurt feeling that you are trying to ignore me."

Sam jerked his head out of her hand. "I don't know why you would think that." Sam saw Hannah coming out of the locker room. "Excuse me"

Before she could say anything Sam ran over to Hannah. Seeing him she smiled. "So I see you found your fan club."

Sam glanced back at Brittany. "Not by choice. Why is she so focused on me?"

Hannah giggled. "You're kidding right?"

Sam looked at her innocently. "What?"

"You're serious." Hannah sighed. "Sam have you looked in a mirror lately?" Sam cocked his head slightly. "You are really good looking better than any boy around this school."

Before Sam could say anything the PE teacher blew a whistle. "All right understand this just because this is your last class of the day doesn't make it an easy class. Let's see how wimpy this summer made you, to the ropes."

Most of the kids groaned as they walked over to four ropes hanging from the ceiling. Brittany quickly stepped forward. "Coach Banks may I be excused."

"And what for this time?" Coach Banks asked looking down at the girl.

Brittany rubbed her wrist. "Sore wrist."

Coach Banks just nodded. "Alright, four on the ropes now." When no one stepped forward the Coach pointed out four people. They groaned again but walked up to the ropes one of them got about half way up but the other three barely got off the mat. A whistled blew. "Next"

The biggest boy stepped forward pushing a boy out of his way. "I'll do it for ya' Coach."

"That's Tanner" Hannah whispered to Sam. "The bully"

Three other's walked up to the other ropes. Tanner easily went up the rope, but on his way down he swung the rope slightly just enough for him to bump the boy next to him knocking him off.

"I think that was a record up Tanner."

"Of course it was." Tanner grinned pushing another smaller boy as he walked away.

"All right next."

Sam sighed thinking he might as well get it over with. He walked up to the rope looking up. A year and half ago he was able to get to the top with no problem. Now he wasn't so sure. The thought of falling off the rope in front of everyone flashed through his head. Looking over he saw that Hannah had joined him at one of the other ropes. She smiled at him and shrugged. The whistle blew and taking a deep breath Sam grabbed the rope and pulled. Before he knew it he was touching the ceiling and going back down. When he reached the bottom he stood a second making sure that everything was still working. Coach Banks looked at him in shock. Sam went to walk away when a sound from above made him turn back. Hannah was about half way up but for some reason was holding on by only one hand. Sam rushed to the bottom of the rope just as the other hand let go. She screamed moments before landing in Sam's waiting arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut the scream slowly dying on her lips. Opening her eyes she looked up into Sam's face.

"Wow, that was awesome."

"Did you see that?"

"He's like superman."

"He not only went up and came down faster than Tanner but he caught the girl"

The buzz around them grew louder but Sam was focused on Hannah. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so something hit my arm."

Sam looked around and saw a tennis ball against the far wall. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Hannah shook her head. "I'm fine" She looked around everyone was looking at them most still talking. Even Coach Banks was in shock. "Uhm you can put me down now."

Sam looked around suddenly noticing everyone. He sat her down but kept his arm around her waist. Finally the coach blew his whistle telling everyone to go change class was almost over.


End file.
